Earth
This charm taps into the earthen material that surrounds us and bends it to the princess' will. With the rocks at her command, a princess can deliver crushing blows, shape the landscape to suit her needs, and pull the strength of the earth into herself to withstand mightier blows. This charm makes one a destructive dynamo, but it also makes its adherents preternaturally skilled architects. Stone Artistry (O) You are able to shape earth, rock, cement, brick, asphalt, or similar substances with a thought and a gesture. Cost: 1 Magic Dice Pool: Wits + Crafts, Expression, or Larceny (depending on the situation) + Inner Light Action: Full round Effect: You can shape one cubic foot per success. If you have an intended final product, you need additional successes as though you were constructing it by mundane means. You may distribute successes as you desire. Alternatively, you may instead choose to convert 1 cubic foot of material to a loose sand or compress sand or gravel into 1 cubic foot of solid material. Strength of Stone (OO) You tap into the ground beneath your feet and fill yourself with its essence, reinforcing your body. Cost: 1 Magic Dice Pool: Stamina + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full round - you may sacrifice your next turn to use this power as a defensive measure Effect: For each success, you gain one point of armor for one round against bashing and lethal damage. To use this power, you must have both feet plant solidly on earthen or stone material. Stone Viper (OOO) You shape earth and stone with force and skill, crafting crude forms and blunt tools as a standard action. Cost: 2 Magic Dice Pool: Wits + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full Round Effect: If using this power to lift, throw, or grapple something, use each success as a point of strength. If a person is prone, you may bury them as though applying a grapple check. If using this power to strike someone, each success is one point of bashing damage. If using this power to craft a shield, each success is one point of ablative armor against bashing and lethal. You may create shields using this power as reactive action, sacrificing your next turn. Any constructs created with this power are considered stationary; this power must be applied again to move them. Quake (OOOO) You tear and shake the very ground beneath your feet. Cost: 2 Magic, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full Round Effect: You generate a powerful earthquake in a radius of thirty feet per success. For each success, you deal one point of damage is each structure enveloped by the quake and to each loose object weighing more than twenty pounds. Everyone caught in the quake must contest with a Wits+Dexterity check or be knocked prone; for each uncontested success, they take one bashing damage. Clawing Storm (OOOOO) You dissolve the earthen and stone materials around someone and create a swirling cloud of biting sand. Cost: 2 Magic, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full Round Effect: The cloud encompasses an area of 50 feet plus 10 feet per success. People caught in the form cloud must roll Wits+Dexterity or fall prone as the ground beneath their feet melts away. Anyone caught in the cloud takes one lethal damage per success, are blinded, and begins to drown. You can maintain the cloud from round to round by spending an additional 2 magic and re-rolling for damage. If you fail a roll, the cloud is dissipated.